


Day 20 - There's Nothing Wrong With You

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder is playing hooky again, but this time he has a good reason.





	Day 20 - There's Nothing Wrong With You

“I think you better come over… it seems pretty serious… I don’t know if I’ll be able to go with you…” Mulder said, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he swept the apartment.

“Mulder, you promised me you would go. This is the third time you’ve cancelled,” Scully said over the phone. Mulder could hear the exasperation in her voice, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I know but I don’t control when I get sick. I’m currently laid out in bed, and I can barely move. It took a tremendous effort to call you, I think I might probably have to say my goodbyes, as I’ll have no energy left,” Mulder said, though he was finally putting his broom away. Scully sighed.

“I’ll be over when I come back, but I swear Mulder, if I come over and nothing is wrong, I’m going to kick your ass,” Scully warned, which made Mulder laugh.

“I promise you that something is wrong. I’ll see you later, Scully.” And with that, Mulder hung up.

When Scully came by later in the evening, she let herself in with her keys. When she opened the door, the first thing that hit her was the smell of pasta. She ventured further inside, and saw the small kitchen table Mulder had, set for two with a candle and a table cloth on it. The lights were off, but when the door opened, the kitchen was illuminated briefly, and Mulder emerged from the corner and ignited a match to light the candle.

Scully closed the door behind her, smiling, but shaking her head. She approached him, and gently felt his face—half to see if what he had was still there, and half because she had not been expecting this.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, feeling his arms embrace her. She already knew the answer.

“I’m feeling okay, I’m still a little sick,” He said with a smirk.

“There is nothing wrong with you.”

“No, I really don’t feel good but… you know what would make it better?”

“Bed rest?”

“No, a kiss to build a dream on,” He sang, and Scully couldn’t help but laugh. She gently pushed his face away when he leaned in for a kiss, and took a step back, causing him to let her go.

“I don’t want to catch whatever you have, Mulder,” She teased, and Mulder laughed, turning to uncover what had on the stove. Scully took a moment to remove her coat and hang it up on the coat rack before joining him once again at the table. He served her a plate and then himself.

“I’m genuinely surprised. I really thought that you were just trying to get out of going with me,” Scully said, as Mulder sat down and started to eat with her. “Thank you for this. Really. It’s a nice surprise.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it because I spent the whole afternoon cleaning my stove and the rest of the apartment so that it was nice for you,” He admitted, a slight shyness to his voice. “We always go to yours but you never really stay over here so… I cleaned up for you.”

“You know Mulder, I’m impressed. And flattered. Again, thank you.”


End file.
